Foxtrot
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: He was beautiful and his beauty was incomparable, but he was his best friend's brother. NaruIta & SuiSasu
1. My Best Friend's Brother

Naruto begged Sasuke to spend the night for one reason and one reason only, his brother is hot as fuck. Itachi Uchiha, was a long haired, thin, and remarkably beautiful Uchiha. Naruto had an crush on Itachi since the first grade. When he first met Sasuke, he thought Sasuke was an asshole, but one day they forged a friendship after a fight in the school yard.

After that, they became inseperable. They seemed conjoined at the him and did everything together. The one day Sasuke invited him over and he met the beauty known as Itachi. Itachi was smart and an intellectual. He had longer hair than Sasuke and two marks on his face that made Naruto go crazy. He was sexy, and that ass don't get Naruto started.

When he smiled, it was like god had blessed Naruto. It was certainly the best thing to look at. Naruto found Sasuke's brother attractive and he couldn't help it. It was wrong right?

He currently begged Sasuke to spend the night at his house and Sasuke rolled his eyes and agreed. Truly Sasuke wasn't doing anything so it wasn't if it truly mattered. Sasuke had bad relationship on top of bad relationships. Sasuke was nowhere near the capability of trying to fit into other guys standards.

The longest relationship he had ever had was with Gaara. His on again and off again boyfriend.

"Yes. I can come over." Naruto smiled.

"I guess." Sasuke said. "If you keep on being annoying then no."

"You love me."

"Just a little." Sasuke smirked. "Just a little."

After school Naruto got in the car with Sasuke and they headed towards his house.

"Hey what do you think of Suigetsu." Sasuke blushed at the mention of his name.

"He is okay." Naruto said. "I think Gaara is hotter."

Sasuke have him a lone look. "No. I think I like Sui."

"You got a nickname already?" Naruto laughed. Naruto wondered should he get a name for Itachi. That would be hot. Like sexy nerd. He made Naruto so horny.

"What." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I can like anyone I want." Sasuke had been known to like boys for one day and switch up the next. He seemed rather taken with the idea of being difficult, and a little intitiled.

Naruto laughed at his friend and thought about how sexy Itachi was going to be. "Hey. I am not doing so well in chemistry. Do you think Itachi will help me?"

"Ask. Why didn't you ask me?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to have someone who will help me. Me and you will joke around and probably end up talking about some of your boy toys."

"Whatever Naruto." Sasuke said. He had a special way of saying his name that sounded like no other. It almost made Naruto laugh.

When Itachi says hello, all Naruto can think about is fucking him to pieces. Naruto pictures in the mirror how he would say hello to him when he got to his home.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "I just want Sui."

"Well go get him Sasuke."

"You know I am shy and antisocial." Sasuke groaned. Naruto wondered how someone as cold and icy as Sasuke can get boys on boys on boys. Naruto on the other hand only dated one guy before, that guy was Neji. Neji was kind of stuck up, but he was so down to earth when Naruto is around.

They broke up after Naruto just got bored with the relationship. Neji was crushed. He seems alright now that he has Shikamaru. He was surprised to find the two were dating. The cloud gazer and the stuck up king were together. Naruto found the idea funny.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Sasuke's and they entered the house. He greeted Mikoto who was on the phone doing real estate. Her and Naruto's mom were very close. They were best friends. The two were so happy that Naruto and Sasuke were besties.

Sasuke's dad was not yet home. Itachi had beat them home and he was a highschool junior. Naruto was on edge. He couldn't wait to see Itachi.

Sasuke and Naruto headed up the stairs. His room was past Itachi's and Naruto knew this would be his chance. He looked in the room to see Itachi and his friends Deidara and Hidan talking about school nonchalantly.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto greeted his favorite Uchiha with happiness.

"Hi. Naruto." Itachi said. His dark black eyes pulled Naruto into his world of gorgeousness and beauty. It was Itachi in all his glory.

Naruto didn't know it, but he was staring. "Naruto!" Sasuke called. Naruto turned away from Itachi and headed down the hall.

"Just a second." Naruto said. He turned to Itachi. "Could you help me."

"Me?' His beauty questioned.

"Yeah. Come here." Naruto said. Itachi walked over to Naruto and they went into the hall. Naruto was a little taller than Itachi. He had really grown.

"Someone is taller." Itachi said. Naruto felt his blush deepen. Damn! Itachi was so fine and Naruto wanted him.

"I am flunking chemistry. Could you help me?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. How bout Monday and Wensdays after school." Itachi said.

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

"Good." His raven beauty walked away. He was something. He was an angel that's it an angel. Itachi was a angel.

Angel...

 **So tell me what you thought!**


	2. Session 1

Naruto could almost shake his behind, as Itachi, the lovely and graceful Uchiha, had agreed to be his tutor. The apple of Naruto's eye and the subtle yet intoxicating voice he had. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the thought. He remembered him saying he would. The way he said yes made Naruto shudder with excitement. Damn oh damn Itachi is a hot piece of ass. Even the birthmark on his face. Naruto just wanted to lick those lines. That sexy piece of ass.

He was an angel, and he shouldn't talk about him like that. Angels should be loved and respected. He quickly scolded himself, but he couldn't help but imagine Itachi nude. He began to chuckle to himself. Itachi was hot.

He was currently in Sasuke's car, and prepared himself for another terrible day at school. The annoying people he would see, and the teachers he would encounter, but what made it all worth it was after school. See it had been a week since Itachi volunteered to tutor Naruto, well since Naruto asked. Today was Monday, and Naruto blush was rushing, and he was feeling good. He could make slow moves on Itachi. Like give him a nice pat on the ass, and tell him about his little crush.

Sasuke himself was preoccupied with stuff for himself. He was busy driving, and checking out his face in the rearview mirror. He was a little self centered, but that's what mad him special. Naruto always wondered what made him so special, as in why everyone wanted him. He was great looking, don't get Naruto wrong, but Itachi was the most beautifulest of all. Every thing about him. His smile, hair, and laugh oh that sexy chuckle. Naruto was mesmerized by the word word "Hn" he gives out. He loved his Ita angel. The nick name was still a work in progress.

"So." Sasuke said. "You excited. You got tutoring."

"Yeah! I guess." Naruto tried not to sound to excited, but he couldn't help it. It was Itachi, the fucking sexiest person alive.

"You don't sound excited." Sasuke responded. He switched lanes, and put on his turn signal.

"You know. I want to try out for the baseball team." Naruto said.

"With Neji?" Sasuke asked. That was Naruto's ex and he was currently dating another member on the team, Shikamaru.

"Me and Shikamaru are friends." Naruto said. "And so what. Who still likes Neji? Although he and I had some good sex."

"No one wants to hear that." Sasuke said.

"Are you upset because you're still a virgin." Naruto said.

Sasuke gave him a look. The light changed and Sasuke turned. He and Gaara always broke up because Sasuke never put out, for anyone. He didn't find the need to have sex, and wanted to trust someone before he took it there.

"Sorry." Naruto said. He knew the subject was a little sensitive.

"No it is cool." Sasuke said. "I just don't feel the need to fuck all the time. I just want to find someone who wants to talk to me. Is that hard?"

"Gaara."

"You know, I was talking to him the other day, and the scumbag asked me to blow him." Sasuke said. "I don't want an asshole."

"Blowing is pretty fun, if you do it the right way." Naruto said.

"Changing subjects. Why are you going to try out for the baseball team?" Sasuke asked.

"Just took an interest." Naruto said. They arrived at Sasuke's house, and went inside. Sasuke had something to do, so he went somewhere else. Naruto took his time going to Itachi's room, not wanting to appear to anxious. He appeared at Itachi's door to find him on his bed.

"Hello Naruto." He looked up.

"What up Itachi." Naruto said, trying to keep his cool.

"How are you?" Itachi asked.

"Fine baby cakes." Naruto smiled. His sexy Uchiha was hot as fuck when he was busy. Damn, he was stressing himself. And all he wanted to do was fuck The stress out of Itachi. Damn that sexy Uchiha.

"Huh?" Itachi looked at him questionably. Naruto blushed when he realized what he said.

"Fine, I want some cake." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh alright." Itachi blinked nervously. "Hmmmmm... Okay so what do you think you will need help with in chemistry." Damn, his lovely angel right into it. What the hell happened to the foreplay. He laughed at his inner thoughts.

Naruto began to chuckle.

"This is not a laughing matter." Itachi stated. "If you think this is a game, you are welcome to leave. I mean you're the one who needs help, not me."

"No! Itachi! Please." Naruto almost added I love you. "I can't fail, I want to join the baseball team, and my parents will be angry."

"Alright. Well starting now you have to take this seriously." Itachi stated. "This not a playful time. You can be all cheery and making jokes. Seriously Naruto, now is not the time."

"Ok." Naruto said. "I will be good."

"Okay so what do you need help with?"

"Everything." Naruto took a seat. Itachi smiled. Naruto blushed, and then Itachi did the sexiest thing, he must of batted his lashes, or was it just his imagination.

Itachi had now been breaking down ways to remember the periodic table. Also listing the different types of metals, and the non metals. Naruto confusion faded, and Itachi's words ran through his mind. He really helped him out. He couldn't think this straight any other time.

"See Naruto." Itachi said. "H20 has how many hydrogen atoms."

"Two?" Naruto answered.

"Yep and how many Oxygen."

"One?"

"Good." Itachi actually laughed. Naruto laughed with him. This was some of the most confusing stuff, yet Itachi made it seem so simple. Naruto couldn't of done this without him.

"I think were making progress." Naruto smiled. He saw his raven go a little flush. "You're a genius." Itachi then blushed.

"Good. Next time we can find the molar mass." Itachi stated. "Also go from moles to grams, and grams to moles."

"Cool." Naruto said, even if it wasn't. He loved his new tutor. He was smart, intelligent, and really to be honest the sexiest man alive. He just wanted to fuck him to pieces right here.

Take him lay him on the bed, and make him loose control. He would loose it, and Naruto would just pound him until he screamed to the heavens. Make those charcoal eyes widen in so much pleasure.

He'd make him say "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Itachi looked at him. Naruto snapped out his trance.

"Huh? I zoned out." Naruto said.

"It's alright. I have to go." Itachi said. "So um…. Are you just going to sit here until Sasuke comes back?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I will see you Wednesday."

"Alright it's a date." Itachi led Naruto out his room.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's room and plopped on the bed. The love of his life said it was a date. He chuckled. Itachi Uchiha the sexiest thing to ever catch his eye.

Angel?

So the chapters will get longer as I get deeper into the plot. Also Sasuke and Suigetsu will start developing a relationship soon.

AstersonAnderson: Thanks :)

XxHummingBirdxX: Thanks and I know it was kind of short. I still don't know truly where I am going. Also I am trying with the grammar :) and Thanks for the review :)


	3. Some Self Appreciation

Naruto woke from a deep sleep. He was ready to take whatever the day brought forth. He was excited for chemistry, he had a test today. Because of Itachi, he really felt he could pass, with little to no problem. It had been about a month since they started tutoring, and Naruto just soaked up information like a sponge. Mostly because he wanted his angel to think highly of him.

Naruto was so happy because at the last tutoring session Itachi touched him. It was so nice, and his hands were so soft. They were like girl hands, and they caressed Naruto's hand. of course Itachi was just trying to grab a marker, but to Naruto it was so much more. It was like he was grabbing his heat and taking it. Like he had placed a kiss on his hand. Naruto was no doubt in love. He loved to watch Itachi as he worked. He was so into it, and he was so serious. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

Naruto wanted to take him on that table right then and there. He knew what he was doing. Grabbing his hand, and taking control. Naruto got a hardon from just that. Just that and nothing more, he was a little upset with himself. Is that all it took to get him off.

Naruto felt himself grow harder just thinking about it. "Damn." Naruto mumbled. He had to do something about it, and before he knew it, the lotion bottle was in his hand. He squirted a little and began to grab his problem.

He went back and forth, and imagined fucking Itachi. He imagined the sounds Itachi would make as he laid on the table, helpless. Naruto would not let him touch his aching cock. He would be the one in control, and Itachi would be helpless. "Scream!" He would say, and Itachi would follow suit. "Oh Naruto I love your cock!"

"You love this big dick inside you!" Naruto moaned in reality. Itachi had him yelling out his fantasies. His body was begging for release. He couldn't take, Itachi was the finest piece of ass around. "You earned it." Naruto said. Naruto went back to stroking his cock, and he could feel his release coming. It was arriving.

"Yes…" Naruto began to pant. He felt the end near.

"Naruto are you okay!" Kushina bursted into the room. Naruto was thrown off. What the fuck was she doing in here. Luckily he was under the covers. He took his hand off his aching cock, and looked up at his mom.

"Mom!" Naruto said.

"Are you okay?" Kushina said.

"What… I… Yeah." Naruto answered. "I was just talking to myself."

"Why?" Kushina questioned.

"Because I am tired. I was debating with myself whether to get up." Naruto smiled. He had to work his way out of this. He had to.

"Then what was the yes and the you earned it?" Kushina looked at him suspiciously. Naruto scratched his head with his "good" hand. Kushina was too nosey. She always had so many questions. Naruto wondered why the hell he didn't lock his door. He was just having some self appreciation.

"I was saying I had earned some extra sleep and I was saying yes you do. Get some sleep." Naruto said.

"Okay." Kushina didn't look like she was buying it. "Well get up, and get ready for school."

Naruto sighed.

"Oh and Naruto," Kushina turned before she left. "Who ever you were talking about, I hope they enjoy your big dick."

Naruto turned the reddest color if there was any. Kushina laughed all the way out of the room. Naruto could hear her giggling as she walked down the hall.

Naruto ran to lock the door. He went back to the bed. He still was going to finish.

Angel####

"Guess what." Sasuke said. Naruto was at lunch and he was sitting right across from Sasuke. Sasuke was all happy, which was kind of unusual. Sasuke was usually so reserved. He didn't smile ever. So Naruto wondered what could possibly have him in such a good mood.

"What?" Naruto frowned. He wasn't in the best mood. No one would be if their mom walked in on the loving their self. Well truly he was loving Itachi in his fantasy.

"Well I am going to the beach this afternoon." Sasuke smiled. "Want to go."

"Why are we going to the beach?" Naruto asked.

"Karin is throwing a party." Sasuke said.

"You hate Karin." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke hated Karin. They were not the closest friends, more like the opposite. They were like two people who didn't need to be around each other. There was always anger from Sasuke, but there would be kisses from Karin. Karin loved Sasuke even if he was gay. She said she could turn him out.

"I know, but a little party never hurt anyone." Sasuke smiled. "Also Suigetsu is going to be there, and I'd be damned if I don't go."

"Okay, but did you even talk to Suigetsu yet?" Naruto asked.

"No. Naruto." Sasuke frowned. "It will happen when it happens. You know I am not a tell all type of person." It was true. Sasuke didn't talk to people about his issues. It took Naruto years before he would even tell him stuff about regular things. It took Naruto four years to learn Sasuke's favorite color.

"What time?" Naruto asked.

"Five." Sasuke said.

"Cool, so I can go right after tutoring with Itachi." Naruto said.

"Cool." Sasuke said. "So how is chemistry going." Sasuke took a swallow of water.

"Decent." Naruto said. "I been getting good grades, and I felt good when I was taking the test today. All thanks to Itachi." Yes it was all thanks to Itachi, the smartest sexiest person around. Naruto wanted to thank him, but in a different way. More like let's get naked and share our bodies with each other type of thanks.

"Good." Sasuke said. "Glad to you not being an idiot." Sasuke laughed and Naruto frowned. Sasuke was an ass, but he was Naruto's favorite ass. Well not ass to look at because Itachi was number one in that department. Naruto remembered how Itachi bent over and picked up a pencil he drop. Naruto watched that butt really hard. It became his inspiration for several days. He got off easy.

"What ever Sasuke." Naruto said. "You're an ass."

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said. "What about you. You're not interested in anyone."

'Yeah your brother, and his smexy fucking body.' Naruto wanted to say. "No one." Naruto decided that statement worked out better in his favor.

"Oh okay." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You just.. Well you have to have a crush. Maybe you like Neji again."

"No." Naruto said.

"Look at him with Shikamaru." They turned to see Neji sitting alone with Shikamaru. Naruto and Shikamaru were cool, and Naruto didn't say this aloud, but he found them to be cute together. He was actually a little happy they found each other. They were kind of perfect for each other.

"I am fine." Naruto smiled. "I will find someone." naruto wondered how Sasuke would act if he told him about his real crush. Would he take it good? Would he stop being friends with him? What would he think? That made Naruto afraid to tell him. He would hate to ruin a friendship.

Angel####

"So now do you know how to find the molar mass?" Itachi asked. Naruto just stared into those sexy striking eyes. They were perfect.

"I don't." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Itachi said his name and Naruto wanted to go to heaven.

"I am sorry." Naruto smiled. "I do."

"Good." Itachi said. "Alright, it is five. So next time we will learn whatever you guys do next."

"Kay." Naruto smiled.

Naruto walked out the room and then he looked back and took one final gaze at his angel. Then he walked off to Sasuke's room.

"Ready for the party?" NAruto asked Sasuke.

"Yep. Come on put on your trunks." Sasuke snapped. "The party already stated. People are posting pictures."

"Okay." Naruto said. He went to the bathroom, and slid on his orange bathing suit. He also had on a black T-shirt. "Am I sexy?" Naruto said.

"Always baby." Sasuke joked.

"Good, and I'd fuck you to be honest." Naruto told Sasuke. They always joke with each other in this manner. Sasuke had on a pair of dark blue trunks and a sort of jersey shirt. He also had on flip flops.

"Good. I would too." Sasuke frowned. "Come on."

Naruto followed and they walked and they past Itachi's room. Itachi came out of his room. He looked beautiful, and Naruto was shocked. His hair fell to his back. It was out of his ponytail, and his pale skin sparkled. He had on a red T-shirt and black shorts. That ass in those shorts, Naruto could just push him into that room and take him. He deserved it, for looking that good.

"Where you guys headed?" Itachi said. He looked at them. "You guys going to Karin's party."

"Yeah. You're going." Sasuke looked surprised. Itachi barely got out of the house.

"Yeah. I have a life little brother." Itachi said. "Oh Naruto you look cute." Naruto was at a lost for words. Itachi noticed him. He said he was cute.

"You look fucking…" Naruto paused. "You look nice." Naruto had to correct himself. He was kind of drooling over how sexy Itachi was.

"Oh well you guys can ride with me." Itachi smiled. "I just have to pick up Deidara and Hidan."

"Okay." Naruto couldn't control himself. If ITachi told him to jump off a cliff he would, as long as Itachi was wearing that outfit. Naruto felt so naughty and he wanted a spanking from Itachi.

"Cool." Itachi said. Naruto was so happy. He was going to a party with Itachi. His favorite person, and his angel.

Angel####

So what did you think?

: Thanks I aimed to make him more weird and fun :) I know he does deserve Itachi. :) Thanks for the review!

Xenawp532: Thanks for the review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)

XxHummingBirdxX: Thanks and Naruto is just so fun to play with. I didn't intend to write him like this, but it just happened lol! I am so glad people like the way I wrote him. Thanks for the review ;)


	4. Hotdogs and Dirty Dancing

The beach was crowded with familiar and unfamiliar faces. They were dancing all over the place and they were smoking and snorting things. Naruto was glad he put on bug spray as the bugs seemed to be in rare form. Itachi had some and he let everyone in the car put on some. That was his angel so sexy and so giving.

"It is hot out here." Sasuke said. "I have to look fucking sexy. I mean I can't look ugly because Suigetsu is here. Naruto do you see him?" Naruto was too busy staring at Itachi and he had heard some of what Sasuke said, but not enough. He was watching Itachi's ass sway side to side.

He felt like the guy in American Beauty…. He would love Itachi to do a dance in a cheerleading uniform.

"Hey! You know when people speak it is nice to get a response." Sasuke tapped Naruto.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "Huh?" Naruto was confused; he did not what the hell was going on. The only thing that was on his mind was Itachi's ass. He was never the type to objectify someone or something, but Itachi's ass was begging for it. It was asking to be punished, and who better to punish his ass that Naruto.

"Naruto, I asked you did you know where Suigetsu was? That is the reason why we're here." Sasuke said.

Naruto wanted to say 'Well that reason has changed since your brother's ass came into play,' but he stuck with "No, I don't see him. Maybe he is snorting drugs with the losers over there?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "Let's join the stupid party."

"Alright." Naruto said. Maybe if he could dance with Itachi. Maybe like inadvertently. They began walking down to the beach.

"We have to stay away from that ugly hell demon, Karin." Sasuke said. "If she knows I like Suigetsu, that stupid bitch will take after him. She is a nasty ugly bitch in that way and since she can't have because I like cock, she has to still my cock."

"So complicated." Naruto looked to his right. "Here she comes! Nine o'clock."

Sasuke looked to his left. "I don't fucking see the bitch…. Naruto is did she dye her hair?"

"What bitch are you looking for?" Sasuke turned to see Karin on his right side.

"Oh Karin, nice to see you." Sasuke said. "I was talking about some dog. Naruto said he saw a dog."

"What happened to it?" Karin said.

"I don't know? Maybe she grew red hair or something." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, you're so silly, Sasuke." Karin didn't catch the joke. "So I didn't think you would come out tonight. You must have some guy you're here with, or someone you have a crush on. Tell me who it is."

"It is no one. I am just here with Naruto. He wanted to come, right Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked around questionably. He didn't want to come to this place. He was perfectly fine at home. Well the only reason he was excited to be here was because Sasuke's brother came.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I did want to come."

"So yeah… Nothing weird here, Karin." Sasuke said. "Now may I ask where Juugo is at?"

"Oh he is over there by the waterfront." Karin pointed on.

"Well thank you so much." Sasuke faked smiled. "We are going to go see a couple of people. So goodbye."

"Bye. Thank for coming." Sasuke walked away from Karin and Naruto followed.

"Are you going to approach him?" Naruto asked. He was being dragged all around the party. He had lost track of Itachi, and that was the only reason why he was even in this stupid place.

"No, don't be stupid. I am just going to get into his eyesight." Sasuke said. "Then he will approach me."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I know how people work."

Naruto frowned and followed his friend through the crowds of people. "Why are looking for Juugo."

"Because Juugo and Suigetsu are like peas in a pod. They are together so they should be together when I find them. Also Karin knows I don't like Juugo and she can't add two plus two so I know she doesn't know my real plan."

"Wow you're good." Naruto said. Sasuke was really persistent. When he said he was going to do something, he will work out all scenarios and focus on one thing. He would zone everything out and he would always succeed. The only problem was it was at the cost of something else. Like when they were younger and he wanted first prize at the science fair. He focused so hard on the fair that he forgot about the project him and Naruto had for history.

So Naruto hoped this targeting of Suigetsu wouldn't make him forget all the other important things he had to do.

They see Juugo and Suigetsu is nowhere to be found. It was just Juugo staring at the water.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said. "I came all the way over here for nothing."

"Want to dance?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke frowned.

They walked over to the dance floor, which was just the area where the speakers were. There were a lot of people dancing. There were girls grinding on boys and girls grinding on girls. There also were boy grinding on boys. The dance floor was filled with horny kids that were saying fuck abstinence. Naruto was kind of hesitant to join in on the hoe games.

"Wow. A fuck fest." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh there is my brother."

Naruto eyes turned and there he was, Itachi Uchiha dancing. He had his hands in the air and he was moving his body. Deidara and Hidan were dancing two, but to Naruto there was no one else around. It was just Itachi. The world turned to black and standing there was Itachi.

His dance deepens and he began to shake his eyes. He turned to Naruto and stared at him. He looked deep in his eyes. There was only him and Itachi in this world. Itachi signaled Naruto to come closer.

Naruto was in a trance and couldn't move. Itachi then began removing his shirt slowly and slowly…. Naruto couldn't take it. He wanted him so bad.

Naruto was knocked in the head with a beach ball. He woke up from his trance.

"Sorry dude." A guy called to him.

"It's okay." Naruto said and threw the ball to them. They said thanks and he noticed Sasuke was laughing.

"You have been staring at the dance floor. You want to go dance. Go dance." Sasuke said. "I am going to go find a wine cooler."

"Alright." Naruto didn't know what to do.

"Naruto!" Itachi said. "Come dance."

Naruto gave a look that said "ME?"

"Yeah you!" Itachi said.

Naruto walked over and began to dance with Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan. Naruto felt odd at first, but when Eden XO "Not Too Cool to Dance" kicked in. Naruto began to lose control of his body.

"Okay Naruto, yeah." Deidara laughed.

"When the bass kicks in we're not to cool to dance." The speakers boomed the song, and they began to do the dance. Naruto get low with it and brings it up. Soon everyone is crowded around them four and they're all doing the dance.

In just four short minutes, they had become the life of the party. Everyone was crowded around them dancing. They were the center of attention.

Then Madonna's "Holiday" came on.

"This is my fucking song!" Deidara exclaimed with glee. For another five minutes everyone was getting down to Madonna.

"One day to come together to release the pressure, we need a Holiday. If we took a Holiday…" Madonna song played and everyone was running to the dance floor. Sasuke found his way into the group and began to dance.

"Get it Sasuke." Itachi laughed. It was everybody's song.

"It would be so nice!" Everyone sang the lyrics.

The dancing lasted for a few more moment until a slow song came on. Everyone found them a partner. Naruto was going to choose Sasuke, but Sasuke ran off because he saw a single Suigetsu.

Naruto was shocked when a hand grabbed him. He turned and it was Itachi.

"Wanna dance?" Itachi asked.

"Sure." Naruto said.

Naruto put his hand around Itachi's waist and Naruto couldn't believe he was touching Itachi. Itachi leaned in and they were so close. Naruto couldn't believe they were so close. They were touching, and Naruto's hands were so close to ass. They were dangerously close.

"Wow." Naruto whispered.

Itachi chuckled and he placed his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto almost died. This was happening, and he didn't understand why this was happening.

It felt like heaven and when the song ended that was it. Itachi picked his head up off of Naruto's chest.

"You're a nice dancer." Itachi said.

"Thank you." Naruto said. "You're a good dancer too."

"Thanks." Itachi said.

After that the dancing was pretty much complete. Naruto headed over to where Sasuke was. He was by the hot dog stand-alone. Naruto went over and grabbed a hot dog. He needed something to eat. He felt like he was going to faint after that dance.

Naruto sat with Sasuke.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Some whore got to him before I could." Sasuke took a bit of his hotdog. "You know I am giving up on love. Like forever. I mean it is meaningless. Like it is just stupid and unusual."

"Well what's love got to do with it?" Naruto joked.

"That song is so true." Sasuke sighed and took a bit of his hotdog. Naruto was thrown when Itachi sat with them.

"Where are Hidan and Deidara?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Deidara sees some hot red head and he dragged Hidan along to find him." Itachi said. Naruto looked and Itachi had a hot dog. Naruto knew this would not end well.

"I Kissed a Girl." Blasted through the speakers and Naruto watched as Itachi kissed that hotdog with his mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening. Then a piece of mustard got caught on the side of his lips and Naruto watched Itachi's tongue travel out to lick it up.

Sasuke and Itachi kept talking, but all Naruto could see was Itachi eating that fucking hotdog. He took big bites and small ones too. Naruto couldn't believe that he was so turned on. He had finished his hotdog and all he could do was watch Itachi finish his. Naruto wished he'd shove the entire thing in his mouth so he could finally look away, but he didn't. He made Naruto suffer through this. He was taunting him.

Itachi finally finished his hotdog. Naruto was glad.

"You ready to go?" Itachi asked. "It seems the party is dying."

"Okay." Sasuke said. "Come on Naruto."

Naruto got up and they began to walk to fin Deidara and Hidan. When Sasuke stopped Naruto.

"Itachi we will stay here." Sasuke said. "Just meet us back at the table."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him back to the seat.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. He was confused.

"Naruto, you're hard as hell. I don't know what you saw or what you were thinking about, but you need to calm down." Sasuke whispered.

"Okay." Naruto felt nude. He wanted to thank Sasuke so much for saving his life. He was going to be so embarrassed, if anyone noticed.

Angel(^)(^)(^)(^)

The party was done and Itachi dropped Naruto at home.

"Thanks so much! It was fun." Naruto jumped out the car.

"Bye Naruto!" Everyone said.

Naruto went into his house and went right upstairs. He had a few problems he had to deal with. Starting with how sexy Itachi looked and then that hotdog. Well let's just say he needed a lot of lotion.

Angel(^)(^)(^)(^)

 **So there's a new chapter for you all! ;) I was like OMG I haven't update in years so don't kill me LMAO! Just leave me a nice review! ;)**

 **Also I have to say I love Madonna Holiday and when it played while I wrote this… I had to put it in. Also I danced while it was on, I know I am super ugly, but it's okay! ;)**

 **Nezumi Yandere: Thanks for the review ;) I know Naruto has some imagination. He just loves his little Angel. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! ;) I am happy you like it. Thanks and I am sorry I took so long! ;)**


	5. All the way Home

Naruto sat in a daze as a paper was slammed onto his desk. Naruto looked down and he saw that it was the test he had taken. He was surprised that the red letter on the paper was a B-. He had got a B- on his test. This was the best day of his life. A burst of energy shot through his body and he wanted to rise up out of his seat and scream 'I'm on top of the fuckin' world.' This was true; he was on top of the world.

This was all because of Itachi. Itachi the sexiest and smartest tutor alive. Naruto sighed as a hot burst of sexual energy passed through his body. He thought about the beach and Itachi. 'Damn why the hell do you have to be so fine.'

"What did you get?" Sakura, the girl next to him, asked.

Naruto turned to her with a fox like grin. "I got a B-." He put both of his hand up as if to do a fist pump and brought them down in an excited motion.

"Really?" Sakura shook her head. "You have to be lying?" She grabbed his paper and looked over it. When she read the red letter her expression turned into that of a surprised one. "Wow. Good job… I can't believe you got a B-."

"Me either." Naruto had a high opinion of himself. "I guess I'm smarter than I thought, you know."

"Shhh… You probably cheated." Sakura gave his paper back to him.

"Hey, I don't have to cheat, I'm pretty smart dammit." Naruto stuffed the paper into his book bag. He almost felt like a child. He wanted to go home and show off his B- in chemistry to his mother, and he wanted her to hang it on the fridge. This was not an everyday thing, and Naruto was proud of himself, and what was wrong with that?

"Whatever you say shit for brains." Sakura turned her attention to the teacher who talked about some random chemistry stuff that Naruto didn't understand.

"What is she talking about?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"You're so smart, you should know." Sakura started writing in her notebook, and Naruto tried to peek and see the name of the chapter. The problem was is that he had to get all up on her. She was blocking her entire notebook. Naruto was curing her out inside his head. "Back off." Sakura whispered.

"C'mon Saku." Naruto tried to use a nickname as a way to reason with her.

"That's not my name and we're learning about chemical reactions and bonds." Sakura said. "After class you can take a picture of the notes you missed, now shut up and take the notes."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Whatever." Sakura turned back to the teacher and began to write her notes.

Naruto started from where the teacher was as well.

Angel(&)(&)(&)(&)

Naruto loved learning the difference between covalent and ionic bonds from Itachi. Itachi was so professional and so sexy. He said things in ways that Naruto got it. It was like he spoke to Naruto in his language, it was a language on he and now Itachi knew.

Itachi also respected him. He didn't make Naruto feel intimidated or stupid. He would say 'Come on Naruto, you know this.' Naruto would think dirty thoughts such as 'I know many ways to make you scream.'

"It seems you're getting better." Itachi said.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "You know I gotta B- on my test." Naruto went into his book bag and gather the mashed up page. He handed to Itachi, whose black eyes traced over the paper. He took the paper and began turning the pages.

"Naruto." Itachi said. "I told you how to do number 14, 16, and 21 thirty times."

"I'm sorry." Naruto bowed his head in defeat. Itachi put his hands on his shoulder. Naruto almost blushed.

"It's okay. You received B- so that's a start. Now let's get that up to an A." Itachi smiled.

"Thanks, can I have a hug?" Naruto asked with a smile. "It would help me feel so much better." Naruto chuckled and he hoped Itachi would fall for it. He wanted a damn hug. Not some half-ass hug either, more like a full on grind on me type of hug.

Itachi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Naruto."

"Itachi." Naruto went in for it and Itachi didn't stop him. Naruto clamped onto his body and held him in his arms. Naruto took a smell of Itachi. Damn, he smelt like sugar, honey, and powder. Naruto sighed as the sweet smell danced up his nostrils making him smile in bliss. This was the best moment of his youthful life.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke in the room. Naruto had forgot that Sasuke was here. He always knew how to ruin the mood. He had ruined the mood when he was about to go to second base with Neji.

"I was hugging Itachi because I had got a B- on my assignment thanks to him." Naruto said. "I mean my test, yeah test."

"Well how long are you going to hug him for?" Naruto realized that he still had Itachi in his grip.

"Naruto, never hug me that hard again." Itachi said getting up from his chair.

"I'm sorry." Naruto felt bad, but he did promise himself this. Next time he was close enough to Itachi, they were going to go to at least first base.

"Naruto. It's five, and I'm dragging you to this meeting with me." Sasuke said.

Naruto rubbed his head. They were going to a meeting? "What meeting?"

"So there's this club at school for people who like water. I think it's like the swim club or something. Anyways they love to swim and they give each other tips. Suigetsu is in it, and now we're going to be in it." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes. He had never seen Sasuke so desperate for a guy, but who was he to talk, he was masturbating to Sasuke's older brother riding his cock, just the other day.

"What?" Naruto frowned. "I can't swim for real."

"Well this is where we can learn." Sasuke said. "Then maybe who knows, we can join the swim team next."

"I'm not joining the swim team." Naruto frowned.

"Well you can dive." Sasuke said. "Come on Naruto?"

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sasuke then turned to his brother. "Did you find a new dance partner yet?"

Itachi shook his head.

Naruto's mind began to tick. Itachi needed a dance partner? Why did he need that?

"You still haven't found anyone to replace Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, to which Itachi shook his head. "Deidara and Hidan have people their dancing with. I'm sure you'll find someone. I would've done it, but it would look a little incestuous that me and my older brother are dancing so close and personal."

"Back when we were five, it would've been adorable." Itachi chuckled. "Anyways I'll find someone soon, I hope."

So Itachi needed a dance partner. Naruto knew he could be that partner. He could dance, somewhat. He had a dancer's body, maybe.

"Come on Naruto, swim club meets at six." Sasuke motioned Naruto over. Naruto sighed but gathered his stuff together. "I got you a new pair of trunks to wear."

"Sounds riveting." Naruto growled sarcastically. He was more worried about Itachi.

He got dressed and they headed out of the house. Naruto wanted to talk more about what happened so he didn't hesitate bringing it up in the car.

"So Itachi needs a dance partner…" Naruto tried to bring it up as smoothly as possible.

"Yeah. He can't find one." Sasuke turned the car. "Why do you know anybody."

"No." Naruto said. "Is it like ballroom dancing?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "He's doing it for charity. It's a thing that he's doing for the club he's in, the only problem is that he doesn't have a partner. He had been looking forward to it for a while."

"Why don't you dance with him?" Naruto was waiting for the right time to put his name in there. Then everything will work out well.

"I'm not dancing all close and personal with Itachi." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I mean we could do something not as sexual, but I'm not to into it. Besides I hate ballroom dancing."

"So at your wedding your just gonna twerk." Naruto laughed and so did Sasuke. Naruto knew this was the time where he could put in his name as a list of contenders. He wanted to dance with Itachi. He would be perfect. "Hey I've always wanted to ballroom dance?"

"What?" Sasuke frowned. "You ballroom dancing."

"Yeah. I have since I was two. I just never told anyone." Naruto said. "So maybe I can dance with Itachi. I'm not doing anything worth wild, and I would love the experience. Also it's for charity, which will look good on my college application."

"Yeah… I think that's a nice idea." Sasuke turned the car into the school's parking lot and turned it off. "I will run it by Itachi. You know with all this stuff and you hugging my brother, I don't know...It seems as if you're obsessed with him."

Naruto eyes popped out of his head.

"I'm fuckin' with you." Sasuke said.

"Right. Because me being obsessed with your brother is a crazy idea." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Whatever weirdo." Sasuke and Naruto went into the school. They made their way to the pool, which had about six students that Naruto couldn't make out besides Suigetsu, in the pool. "Yes." Sasuke said. "Less people means I can stand out."

"Good for you." Naruto said.

"Shut up." Sasuke and Naruto entered the pool. Might Guy and Genma run the club, so Naruto knew they were in for a treat? Guy can be outrageous.

"Welcome newcomers." Guy said.

"Welcome." Genma seemed uninterested as he chewed on his toothpick.

Naruto and Sasuke sat their things down on the bleaches and went into the water with the other children. Naruto saw that Sakura had come to the meeting, as well, and he knew Suigetsu. Also there they were, Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto wasn't fazed that his ex was here, but still who wants to see his ex with his new boyfriend. Then finally there was Lee and Ino, whom Naruto knew but he didn't talk to as much. Guess we will have the chance.

"So I see you got smart enough to swim." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto was standing in the water and they were only in four feet so he was fine. He didn't want to go to the other end, where there was 12 feet of water. Naruto couldn't swim and he wasn't ready to learn how.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to join a club, and Ino said this one would be fun. She claimed we might meet some hot guys, but I don't see one here besides Sasuke, who's gay." Sakura said. "So what's a girl to do?"

"I don't know." Naruto said. "I was drug here just like you. Don't tell anyone…"

"Don't tell anyone what?" Sakura looked at him questionably.

"Sasuke likes Suigetsu." Naruto said. "That's why I'm here, sadly."

"Well." Sakura said. "I wish him best of luck. Don't know if Suigetsu is gay? Speak of the devil." Sakura pointed and Sasuke was walking over. He was struggling walking in the water.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke said. "Sakura."

"Hi." Sakura said. "Bye Naruto. I'm gonna go swim with Ino." She left Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "How are you? I see you made a new friend."

"Yeah. Sorta." Naruto wiggled his fingertips in the water. He liked the new orange trunks Sasuke had gotten him. "So did you and him talk?"

"No. Naruto I told you...I need him to approach me. I don't approach people." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Look he's looking." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke turned around and Suigetsu was looking at them, but he was looking at Naruto. He was looking Naruto up and down with a gaze.

"Hell no." Sasuke frown.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto frowned. "I was just...I don't know…"

Sasuke gave him a nasty glare.

Angel(&)(&)(&)(&)

Naruto had spent the rest of class receiving looks from Suigetsu and Sasuke. Sasuke's looks were dirty, while Suigetsu looks were something. Naruto couldn't really pinpoint it, but he felt so bad. The guy that Sasuke liked was looking at him. He wanted Naruto?

Naruto got into Sasuke's car, and Sasuke didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry." Naruto tried to explain.

"Naruto...I can't believe he likes you...He doesn't think I'm interesting, but he likes you." Sasuke frowned. Naruto knew this probably knocked Sasuke off his high horse. Sasuke was very egotistic, and Naruto knew that. Still, he didn't want to see his best friend like this. He was pouting like a child, although it wasn't all that noticeable, it was.

"Sasuke. I'm sure he will think you're special. All you have to do is approach him." Naruto said. "Then he might just turn his gaze to you."

"Yeah then go on back looking at you. You want me to approach him so he can say 'Oh your friend is hot, Sasuke. What's his name and number?'" Sasuke frowned.

"Look...Can I stay over tonight?" Naruto asked. Naruto didn't want to go home, because he'd rather go back to Sasuke's so he can talk to Itachi.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed. "I can't blame you for being so beautiful."

"Right." Naruto chuckled, but Sasuke did not.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "Anyways, when we get there you can ask Itachi can you partner with him. I'm sure he'll accept. He's desperate for one." Sasuke pulled into his driveway.

They got out and went into. Naruto went directly to the shower, and Sasuke said he would get his some new underclothes for him to wear.

After his shower Naruto headed right to Itachi's room, and knocked on the door. He heard Itachi say come in. He opened the door.

"Hey I heard you needed a dance partner." Naruto walked in. Naruto had to admire Itachi in his pajamas. Although he was covered in a button up pajama shirt and a pair of pants, Naruto still wanted to take him and do him like the animal Naruto was. There was no reason for someone to be so damn fine.

"Okay." Itachi said.

"I think I might know someone." Naruto smiled. He was going to get him.

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"Me." Naruto said.

A small grin covered Itachi's face. "Well if you want too, then we can." Itachi said.

"Alright." Naruto said. "I'll be the best, believe it." Naruto was jumping on the inside; he was going to get close to Itachi than he had ever hoped. Forget first base, he was gonna take this one all the way home.

Angel(&)(&)(&)(&)

 **So what do you think? It's been a while, but this was the easiest chapter I've written in a while. It came out so nicely. Anyways thanks for the favs and follows and support**

 **Anonymous: Thanks for the review ;) Naruto and Itachi are going to start doing naughty stuff in a little while, just wait for it a little longer :D I just had to set up some plot first.**

 **PerdidoKitsune: Thanks for the review :D IKR! Naruto just loves everything about Itachi, but that hotdog sent him over the edge XD thanks**

 **Xzaveair: Thanks for the review :D I really appreciate it :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	6. So you think you can dance?

Naruto was going to be dancing with Itachi? Was he dying? No he was just sleeping.

Naruto opened his eyes and he could see Sasuke right next to him, turned the opposite way. Sasuke was obviously upset about what had happened with Suigetsu. Sasuke liked him, but they caught him looking at Naruto with a sensual glare.

That crushed Sasuke. Sasuke was always the best looking one.

"Sasuke you awake?" Naruto asked his friend. Sasuke hadn't talked much last night. He was probably sulking about some of the things that took place.

"Hn." Sasuke responded and waved Naruto off.

"Sasuke we have to go to school." Naruto reminded him.

"I don't want to go school." The raven put his head back down. "Go without me idiot." He wouldn't admit it, but Naruto knew he was upset. Who wouldn't be? Sasuke always got what he wanted. It was how life worked.

"Sasuke c'mon. It was just Suigetsu, you'll find another." Naruto scratched his head. "He wasn't good for you anyways. Besides, you still have me. I could be your lover."

"HaHaHa." Sasuke rolled his eyes with a fake laugh. "Naruto I don't care about Suigetsu. If the idiot didn't like me; there's nothing I can do about it. So the answer to your question is 'I'm fine.' I've never been better."

"Are you upset that...he might like me?"

"Don't mention that. I still can't believe it; not that you're not attractive." Sasuke back peddled.

"Oh. So now I'm unattractive?"

"No...no….you know I wouldn't hang out with ugly people. You are not unattractive." Sasuke sat up. "I just don't want to go to school."

"Why?"

Sasuke got up out of the bed. "I have to go or my parents will kill me." Sasuke's parents were very strict about school, especially since Itachi was the smartest person known to man. From a young age, Sasuke was expected to succeed.

"I'm dancing with your brother." Naruto said.

"YAY!" Sasuke was so sarcastic. "I'm proud. Although does he know you can't ballroom dance for shit. Remember when you and Ino did that dance in sixth grade."

"Oh remind me…"

"You dropped her."

"C'mon Sasuke that was a long time ago. Besides I danced with Itachi at the party. We slow danced and it was pretty awesome." Naruto reminded Sasuke. "So I think I've gotten better."

"All you two did was hug each other and move like a fuckin' joystick." Sasuke retorted. "There weren't any spins, twirls, and a lot of other stuff. That wasn't ballroom dancing."

"Well it was in my heart." Naruto said. Naruto knew he wasn't the best a ballroom dancing, but still he had to be good. He needed to impress Itachi. He was sure that if he did a good job, Itachi would drop those underwear in a heartbeat, or Naruto could just rip 'em off.

"Naruto shut up." Sasuke said. "I'm going in the shower." He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. How stupid can he be? Their first practice was today and he didn't really know the first thing about ballroom dancing. Well he did know how to hold his partner properly and rock side to side, but the rest of it. Well he was sure Itachi could teach him, but…

Naruto didn't want to seem like a baby. Itachi had to teach him everything. Naruto didn't want Itachi to see him as a useless asshole who couldn't do a damn thing.

Naruto laid back on the bed. _Dammit. I hate life right about now._

(BREAK)

Mikoto was the queen of breakfast, not that Naruto's mother couldn't cook, but Mikoto breakfast was one of the reason Naruto loved to stay the night. He could taste the pancakes and the buttery smell floated through the air. Naruto licked his lips and he and Sasuke headed down the stairs.

Once they made it to the kitchen, Naruto took the seat next to Sasuke. Fugaku was at the head of the table, with his face buried into something on his Ipad. Sasuke said his dad worked from sun up to sun down.

"Morning Sasuke and Naruto." Fugaku said without looking up.

"Morning." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto was so excited for breakfast. He was about to eat every single pancake she made.

Sasuke also wished his father a good morning. Sasuke seemed pretty bored as he put his elbow on the table and rest his head on it. His blue sweater really captured how he felt, _blue._

"Morning Naruto and Sasuke." Mikoto smiled.

"Morning mom." Sasuke said.

"Morning." Naruto said.

Naruto rambled with his phone for a moment, as he texted his mother about dancing with Itachi and that he would be home a little later today.

 **Kushina: Alright Naruto. I'll put money on your card so you can get ramen, if you get hungry.**

 **Naruto: Thanks ;)**

 **Kushina: mmmmhmmmm**

Naruto chuckled at his mother response and tucked his phone away in his pocket. When he looked up, he saw the sexiest-delicious creature that his eyes had the pleasure to see, Itachi. There he was in all his glory.

His hair was carefully pulled back into a ponytail, that fail over his smokin' hot red tee that made Naruto want to stand up and tackle him like an animal in heat. Then those tight black pants. That ass was perfect in those pants, nice and firm. He really outdid himself. Then he had on glasses.

 _Good fuckin' damn._ Naruto tongue darted out of his mouth to touch his dry lips. Itachi had outdid himself this time.

Naruto didn't know Itachi could be so hot in glasses. He didn't usually wear them because he had contact, but glasses made him look like a sexy librarian. Naruto would have no problem making Itachi scream his name in the back of the library.

Naruto's fantasy ended when a plate of food was placed in front of him. Naruto smiled as four pancakes sat on his plate. She knew he didn't want two like everyone else. The sausage, eggs, and bacon also looked good. The eggs had tomatoes in them. It was a weird thing Mikoto did, but it was the best.

Naruto dug in without a second thought. Occasionally he looked across the table to watch Itachi, who ate slowly and sensually.

Naruto still didn't understand how he could be so fine.

"This is really good, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Naruto." She said as she forked a piece of her pancake. "It's nice to hear that from someone. Besides I knew you loved my pancakes."

Everyone else at the table complimented Mikoto, after she underhandedly called them out.

"So boys, are you dating anyone?" Mikoto asked. "Any girls...or guys…"

Naruto almost choked on his food.

"No mom." Sasuke and Itachi said.

"Well you two should date someone. I don't care who it is, as long as they treat you nice." Mikoto smiled. "Naruto you didn't answer my question."

"Oh no, I'm not seeing anyone." Naruto chuckled. "I've been focusing more on my studies." Naruto shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth. He would like to be dating someone across the table, but...life wasn't giving him what he wanted.

"Oh right. Isn't Itachi tutoring you?" Mikoto asked.

"Yep."

"How's it coming along."

"Nicely." Naruto and Itachi said at the same time. Naruto looked over and Itachi, who wore a light blush. He was obviously embarrassed by something.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Thanks to him I went from getting D's and F's on my test to now I got a B the other day."

"I'm happy for you. That's remarkable." Mikoto said. "I spoke to your mother the other day."

"You did?" Naruto asked. Mikoto and Kushina were friends.

"Yep." Mikoto said. She began to talk about tutoring, and Naruto was half listening. Naruto still looked over to Itachi every once in awhile, and Naruto stopped when he noticed Fugaku was watching him.

 _Shit._

Naruto looked down at his plate. He didn't say a word and neither did Fugaku.

"Oh Naruto, I'm planning a gay wedding." Mikoto said. Everyone at the table sighed.

(BREAK)

"Sorry" Sasuke said as they sat for lunch.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about my mother." Sasuke frowned as bit into his burger. "She's been really obsessed with throwing a gay wedding."

Naruto nodded. Mikoto kept going on and on about how cousin Madara asked her to do his wedding. She was a party and wedding planner. She was good at this. Itachi's and Sasuke's parties were always the best parties in town. Also when she hosted events, everyone wanted to go.

"She says she'd always wanted to do a gay wedding, but she didn't know that many gay people." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's irritating. She talks about it all the time."

"Well...now all she needs is a lesbian wedding." Naruto chuckled.

"I'd have to plow my brains out. We hear about this one every night, imagine what she would say about the lesbian wedding."

"I think it will be cu…" Naruto got pinched on the cheek by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto." She said. "How are you?"

"Fine." Naruto said. "You?"

"That's cool." Sakura said. "And I'm fine too." She smiled and walked over to her table.

"Wow Sakura's been really nice to me lately." Naruto said.

"Because she likes you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No. Really?" Naruto wondered why? Naruto was flexible with his sexuality, but he did like men more than women. He only dated guys, well he only dated Neji. Still she liked him? Why did she like him?

"How are you so blind?" Sasuke asked. "I know because she used to like me, before she knew what I liked. Still she has a little crush Naruto, and it's kinda cute." Sasuke laughed to himself.

"That's not funny." Naruto didn't dislike Sakura. She was pretty thought. She had a nice shape and her pink hair was sexy. Still...Naruto couldn't get with Sakura?

"And look who's staring at you again?" Sasuke pointed his fork to the left and Naruto turned slowly to see Suigetsu with his eyes on him.

"Oh god." Naruto sighed. "This is becoming an interesting day."

"I hate today."

(BREAK)

"Ouch Naruto." Itachi sighed. Naruto stepped on his foot. Naruto was very nervous. His palms were sweaty and he was tripping over his own two feet practically throughout the entire practice. He couldn't help that he was so struck with fear and flustractration. He couldn't get it right no matter how hard he tried. Ballroom dancing was bullshit.

"I'm so stupid." Naruto said.

"It's alright." Itachi shrugged. "You can dance, but you just need a little work at ballroom dancing, like knowing where my feet are. You can't lead if you're going to stump my feet into the floor boards."

"Sorry." Naruto frowned. "I want to be better for you. I don't want to let you down."

"Naruto don't beat yourself up. My other partner wasn't that great either." Itachi explained. "Besides we have three weeks to practice before the dance. We will get there slowly but surely."

"Well with the other guy, we were doing the waltz…..But with you I want to do the Foxtrot." Itachi explained.

"The Foxtrot?"

"Yep. The other guy didn't like it, but I really wanted to do that one. We can add our own flair to it." Itachi said.

"I don't mind." Naruto smiled. _Anything to make Itachi happy, right?_ "Are you going to wear a dress?"

"A dress?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...I don't know…" Naruto didn't know why he said that, but imagining Itachi in a dress was on his mind.

"Why would I wear a dress?" Itachi frowned.

"I don't...know….I was just talking out of my head. He. He. He." Naruto scratched his head nervously with a weird laugh."

"Naruto you're a weird one." Itachi came up to him and grabbed Naruto's hand and placed them along his back. They began to rock back and forth slowly. "Let's start with the basics."

They began moving slowly and Naruto paid close attention. He watched as Itachi's feet moved and his did as well. He was leading, but he didn't want to fuck up the dance. They moved slower and slower as an old song played in the background to help them keep rhythm.

Naruto breaths quicken as he look deep into Itachi's eyes. His charcoal black eyes now had a red tint to them. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

His hands slid up and down Itachi's slender waist. Itachi felt lovely.

Naruto felt his heart speed and blood was flowing quickly throughout his body. Every move and every moment he spent with Itachi was the best ever.

Naruto pulled Itachi in closer, and the older male looked up to him. Naruto looked down into those eyes with a slight smile. He then pulled them out and spun Itachi around like ballerina. Then Naruto went for a dive.

Instead Itachi fell through his hands.

Itachi hit the floor with a thud.

"Shit." Naruto looked down and got on his knees. Naruto felt like an idiot. He couldn't even do something as simple as that. What the hell was wrong with him.

Itachi began to laugh.

Naruto edges on his lips turn up into a smile. He loved the way Itachi laughed.

(BREAK)

 **Tell me what you thought ;)**

 **So there is a new chapter for you guys ;) I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I had writer's block about this story, but I'm back now ;)**

 **Shippist1820: Thanks ;) I know right. I know the pain. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Anonimino1: Thanks ;) I'm happy you enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **SSJBIJUU: Thanks ;) Sorry for the wait. I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you continue to exist lol.**


End file.
